Delightful Reaper
The Delightful Reaper is the secondary antagonist of the crossover The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door it was created when Billy walked into a Delightfulization Chamber while wearing his dad's lucky pants when he wasn't supposed to and Grim's scythe. Role In The Crossover The Delightful Reaper is first seen after Billy and the Delightful Children From Down the Lane walk into the Delightfulization Chamber will Billy dad's pants and Grim scythe in the Delightful Mansion From Down the Lane when Sector V finds out about this they confront the Reaper the team attempts to escape but they successfully assimilate Numbuh 2. Through the crossover the reaper are seen assimilating characters from both shows including Irwin, Sperg and Pan-dora. Much later the Delightful Reaper is seen getting bigger and bigger with a ton of kids fused in to the reaper to the point it forms Grim's face. Mandy soon arrives (with Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4) in her M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T willing to fight Billy and the reaper because it is in her way of her world domination plans the two giants then battle it out with the reaper dominating the robot the robot controlled by Mandy, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 loses and the reaper knocks them to the ground just as the reaper was about to assimilate them Numbuh 1 and Grim shows up and fight the reaper as well only to find out that they were losing as well. Numbuh 1 and Grim find out that the pants are immune to lasers, supernatural energies and mustard. Just before the reaper was about to assimilate Numbuh 1 and Grim, Mandy gets the reapers attention and allows herself (as well as Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4) to be assimilated by the reaper and granting many control of the reaper and unimaginable power. Billy's dad then shows up demanding his return of the lucky pants her jumps up to the waist of the reaper and pulls his pants down leaving it defenseless, Numbuh 1 and Grim take this opportunity to defeat it an the reaper blows up and characters from various Cartoon Network shows are seen popping out of the reaper. With the reaper defeated, Grim was able to get his scythe back and Mandy was arrested and taken away by the KND. But she escaped. List of Characters the Delightful Reaper assimilated *Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *The Delightful Children From Down The Lane (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Irwin (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Sperg (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Mindy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Pud'n (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Nergal Jr. (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Pan-dora (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Tommy Gilligan (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Numbuh 14 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *The Powerpuff Girls *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Goo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Adam Lyon (My Gym Partner's A Monkey) *Andy Jonson (Squirrel Boy) *Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Only by fusement by the reaper giving her control of it. *Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) External Links KND Wiki The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Wiki Navigation Category:Billy and Mandy Villains Category:Kids Next Door Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Monsters Category:Cannibals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:One-Man Army Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Multi-Beings Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Possessor Category:Skeletons